Whiskers
by The Sparrow's Crest
Summary: Raven has been searching to meddle with any type of certain spell out of boredom, but when she finds one, there seems to be a simple, but seemingly serious, mistake.. Rated T for Cussing.
1. The Accident

Whiskers.

Rated : T (For some oh so beautiful cuss words.)

Summary : Raven has been searching to meddle with any type of certain spell out of boredom, but when she finds one, there seems to be a simple, but seemingly serious, mistake..

Note : Not updating that soon cause I'm focusing on another story.

Other Note : Experimenting Third Person.

**Whiskers, Chapter 1: The Accident.**

Raven lay on her bed, kicking her feet up and down as she flipped through her book, every once in a

while stopping to read a page, and then continuing on. She sighed, about to close the book before one

thing caught her eye. The edges of the page were burnt, as if the book disliked the page itself so much it

decided to burn but knowing it was important burnt only some. An odd comparison she had come up with.

"Have you ever felt alone, or unloved? Use this spell so that all may love you, no one could ever bring themselves

to criticize or hate you. None would dare shoot a glare your way, hm." Raven read aloud, considering the idea. She did

find herself to feel alone and unloved almost constantly. Beast Boy and Cyborg voiced their opinions about her, and when

Beast Boy had called her "creepy" and claimed that she "couldn't have fun," she couldn't take it. She remembered when she

cried over that insult. She remembered when he didn't apologize until after a few hours. That definitely made her feel unloved.

She nodded in agreement to do it, as she chanted. Most spells worked with just her usual incantation. Mostly what she needed to do was think of the effect the spell would have.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she shouted, as it echoed across her large room. She fell backward, collapsed on the bed from the spell's effects.

* * *

Cliffhanger :3 From the title you probably know what's going to happen xD, so.


	2. The Exposure

Whiskers

BlackCat 160 – Thanks! I was considering a pairing for BBRae cause they obviously will have things similar to them. Maaybe Rae might even be in heat :3 No no. Nevermind. Back to continuing the chapter.

Chapter 2 :

Raven P.O.V.

Raven woke up, blinking. The world seemed very different, everything seemed 15x bigger than it had been before. She looked around, and hopped off her bed. She fell first-face into the floor, which seemed very odd to her. Was this a dream? She went to her tall, framed floor mirror, and she nearly fainted. She was - excuse me, in the form of! - a small, black cat with large, yellow eyes. Her eyes had a tinge of purple in them. Her fur was puffed out. She walked in a few circles, staring at the mirror as she observed herself. 'For a cat I look damn good.' Raven thought. She heard her voice in her thoughts, so she tried to speak.

"Meow." she went. She panicked. She couldn't talk, human at least. She paced back and forth in circles quickly before she bumped her small-little-cat head into the tall bookcase she had. She felt dizzy, but nevertheless ran towards the door, and clawed on the metal. 'Why couldn't I settle for some sliding door?' Raven thought, so panicked she didn't even know the obvious answer was because she wanted privacy. She looked at the alarm clock sitting on her bedside table. It read "12:50."

Suddenly, an abrupt, loud knocking pulled her eyes away, and forced her eyes to stare at the door.

"Rae, you in there?" Robin asked, leaning in the door as he pressed his ear toward the cold metal.

"It's nearly 1:00 pm. Aren't you coming out? You mad or something?" He continued, his voice turning slightly concerned on the last part.

'Shit,' Raven thought. 'How am I supposed to talk to him?' She stopped thinking when she heard the door open, and there stood Robin. It was too late to hide anymore. 'Damnit.' She sighed, before tilting her head upwards, her eyes meeting Robin's.

"..Meow."

* * *

Whiskers

Robin P.O.V.

Robin sighed, as he pushed the door open, expecting Raven to be there. She wasn't. He looked around quietly, then looked down with confusion when he heard a "meow."

"E-eh? Why is there a cat in Raven's room.." Robin wondered out loud, stammering in confusion.

Robin looked down at the black cat. It meowed again. It seemed to circle at his feet, and nudged his leg roughly as if trying to tell him something.

Robin picked up the small, black cat. It looked kind of cute. There was a splotch of white down the cat's belly, and he also noticed something odd about the cat. It's eyes..they were yellow with an evident tinge of purple. Robin thought a moment, before carrying the cat down the hall, stroking it's head and, after hesitating a moment, ruffling it's fur. The cat licked his cheek in return, and he hesitated once more, before using his hand to wipe off the saliva. The cat pouted.


End file.
